Left Unsaid
by Whowhatwhyhow
Summary: There were many things that Vivi never said in her speech to her kingdom; things not spoken, but never forgotten.


As Vivi watches the ship disappear over the horizon, as she watches the Straw Hats leave her homeland to follow the path of adventure, she wonders she'll see them again and if they knew of how much each and every one of the crew meant to her. When she spoke of a ship guiding her to the light in the midst of despair, she believed that it was fairly obvious that she was addressing the pirates. But she wasn't just speaking of the crew as a collective being; she spoke of each member individually, and how they each aided in saving Alabasta and completely changing her life.

Vivi turns around and heads back with Carue. And afterwards, she recounts to herself what she didn't say, and the truths that were left unspoken, but not unrecognized;

She did not speak of Usopp, whose daily shenanigans land him on the receiving end of an irritated punch more often than not;  
Whose lies are not a plea for help, but rather uplifting tales of victory and faith, of courage, love, and dedication - tributes to his crew mates and role models, words foretelling what he will become throughout his journey;  
An exceptional sniper and tinkerer;  
Whose company is welcomed, along with the uttered commentary and the dramatic movement;  
Whose laughter is heard just as easily throughout the ship as the captain's;  
A man that encourages in his own way, that faces a situation with a different form of bravery;  
A warrior in his own right;  
She did not speak of stories spun with the precision and love that shines through every well-aimed shot;  
She did not speak of Usopp, the compulsive liar, the sharpshooter of the Straw Hat pirates, a courageous coward, and a master marksman.

She did not speak of Zoro, a man certainly terrifying enough to silence amateurs with a single, menacing glare;  
Whose loyalty is remarkable and certainly unexpected;  
Whose short temper makes for a constant stream of heated arguments with the cook, both verbal and physical;  
Whose skill and strength is easily envied, but never boasted - rather, it is deemed not enough, as the man trains day and night;  
Not well-known for his brotherly protectiveness, although it is glaringly present nonetheless;  
Whose snores are now just as natural to her as eating, breathing, or laughing;  
A man who does not hesitate to slice off his own feet if it is for the sake of another;  
Whose constant scowl seems to dissipate in the face of a certain furry, young crewmate;  
Who strives for greatness not only for his own gain, but for the benefit of his comrades just as well;  
She did not speak of pride and honor that is shelved to kneel in front of a younger, childish captain;  
She did not speak of Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter, first mate and swordsman of the Strawhat pirates, a gentle beast, and a loyal nakama.

She did not speak of Nami, whose love for wealth is surpassed only by the adoration she feels towards her crew mates;  
Whose undisputed authority sparks obedience from even the most rowdy of the Straw Hats;  
A woman with the quick wit and easy improvisational skill to escape conflict all while avoiding violence;  
Who picks pockets without so much as a backwards glance;  
Whose greedy words are only a cover to the selfless acts;  
Who uses heavy blows and sharp tongue to deliver the embraces that her heart aches to give;  
Who hits others to end their fighting;  
Whose interest rates are questionably high;  
Who can detect a storm before the gray clouds loom;  
Who vows to gain power for the sake of those that have already protected her;  
A woman that criticizes the crazy crew yet finds herself fitting in with little difficulty;  
She did not speak of quiet nights and reassuring grins delivered to a worrisome princess;  
She did not speak of Nami, the shameless thief, the navigator of the Straw Hat pirates, a violent peacekeeper, and a loving friend.

She did not speak of Chopper, of his young mind and pure intentions;  
Whose childish demeanor occasionally gives way to a bear-like hostility;  
Who believes every story, every comment, every utter with the gullible eagerness of an immaculate child;  
A doctor, though young, whose remarkable skill and expertise is almost constantly required on board due to a certain reckless trio;  
Whose utter glee generated from each and every compliment is poorly masked;  
Who starts at every insignificant thing, and unknowingly hides incorrectly;  
A child at heart that still places the health of his crew above any other necessity of his own;  
Who formed an immediate, inexplicable attachment to a surly, intimidating green-haired swordsman;  
Whose sympathy is attracted by the sight of any sick creature, be it good or evil;  
She did not speak of a trained sureness in the face of a bloody aftermath;  
She did not speak of Chopper, the optimistic reindeer, the doctor of the Straw Hat pirates, an innocent monster, and a timid child.

She did not speak of Sanji, whose chivalry knows no bounds;  
Who happily obliges to the whim of any female, and openly states that they are truly better than he;  
A man possibly as passionate about cooking as he is about women(although the latter may be slightly more important to him);  
Whose kicks are deadly and accurate, and more often than not aimed at a sleeping moss-headed man;  
Whose crude words contradict the refined etiquette and manner that he constantly exhibits;  
Who guards the galley from the captain with his life;  
Whose dishes are nothing short of divine, with the love he feels while preparing present in every bite;  
Whose thoughts may be slightly perverted, but honest nonetheless;  
She did not speak of the swirly eyebrowed man that treated her like a princess on a ship full of pirates;  
She did not speak of Sanji, of Mr. Prince, the cook of the Straw Hat pirates, a vulgar gentleman, and an amorous man.

She did not speak of Luffy, though she spends many nights wondering what would've happened if she had. She did not speak of his kindness, of his immaturity, bravery, and simplicity. She did not say that it was he that saved her kingdom, that it was he that encouraged her to continue moving forward, and that he was the reason that she still lives. She never spoke of how protective he is, and how selflessly he risks his life for others. She never said that Luffy would be the pirate king, but to Vivi, it was always fairly obvious.

There were many things that Vivi never said to the Straw Hats as well as her kingdom. She writes it all down, because they are all truths, and they are an unforgettable people. Vivi understands that she is not to be associated with outlaws of any kind - especially pirates. She selfishly appreciates this fact, just for one small reason.

Because it means that can keep some part of the Straw Hats, however small, to herself.

And one night, she dreams. She's back on the Going Merry, surrounded by the entire crew. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper all regard her as cheerily as they always have - they drink, party, and fool around just like any other day. The night sky is black and starless, the moon hidden behind dark storm clouds. Luffy hooks his arm around her neck, rough but not intending to harm, and pulls her closer as he points to something on the horizon with excitement. The captain's smile is as wide as ever and she follows his gaze to the rising sun, the sky rosy and welcoming.

_"Look, don't you see that light?"_

* * *

**Because not enough people write things about Vivi. PLEASE feel free to point out any mistakes I've made.**

**I actually had some difficulty writing about Sanji. I dunno, I was probably just stuck in a rut or something. Anyway, this was meant to be a friendship fic, but if you want to view it as LuffyxVivi or anything else, go right ahead. **

**I absolutely loved Vivi's speech, because even taken out of context, her words were very uplifting. I figured there were many things that she wish she could've said that she wasn't able to for obvious reasons, and so this idea was born. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
